Attack of the 50 Foot Pony
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: Cherries Jubilee grows to gargantuan proportions


_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is one of my older stories. It was originally one of my "My Little Pony/Monkees" crossovers. In any case, all the ponies, Megan, Danny, Molly, and the Moochick belong to Hasbro. All other characters belong to me._

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day in Ponyland. Fizzy, Shady, Gusty, and Wind Whistler were playing polo, tossing the ball back and forth with their noses. Of course, Shady kept ducking every time the ball came at her. After awhile, Cherries Jubilee came running around the bend, with Franky on her back. She loved taking Franky for rides through Ponyland, although Franky thought he was getting a little too tall for her.

"Are you sure you can carry me?" he asked. "I wouldn't want to flatten ya to the ground."

"Don't worry about it, Franky!" Cherries Jubilee shouted as she galloped around. Although she didn't want to admit it, Franky _was_ a little heavy. Then again, Franky was also twelve, and he was in the middle of a little thing known as puberty.

At any rate, Cherries Jubilee ran over to the polo field, and bopped the ball with her nose.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Gusty shouted. "You're not officially in the game!"

"I thought the ball was out of bounds," Cherries Jubilee said.

"Isn't Franky getting a little tall to ride you?" Fizzy asked. "Isn't he heavy?"

"No, he's a skinny kid," Cherries Jubilee said.

"We all know Franky is quite slender," Wind Whistler said. "But that doesn't mean that his weightiness is insubstantial."

"Huh?" both Fizzy and Shady asked in unison.

"She said that Franky may be skinny, but he sure ain't light!" Gusty teased.

"Hey!" Franky shouted, glaring at Gusty.

Cherries Jubilee shook her head, and started running for Paradise Estate. By the time she got back, she was a little out of breath. Franky climbed off her and started walking towards the kitchen.

"I'm getting too tall for you, Jube," he said. "That's all there is to it."

"You are not getting too tall!" Cherries Jubilee said. "I'm just too short!"

"You're the same size as all the other little ponies in Dream Valley," Cupcake said, walking over.

"Yeah, I can't ride most of them anymore, either," Franky replied with a shrug. "You may want to stick to riding with Danny, or even Tommy. Tommy won't hit puberty for awhile, anyway. I'll see you guys later."

Franky started to walk off. Cherries Jubilee groaned, and took a walk. She headed over to Posey's garden. Posey was watering her flowers.

"Hi, Cherries Jubilee," she said. "Want to help me water my flowers?"

"Some other time," Cherries Jubilee said. "Do you think I'm small, Posey?"

"You're the same size as me," Posey replied. "Why?"

"Well, I just like riding around with Franky, but he thinks he's getting too big."

"Well, he _is_ starting to get taller, but he's ridden lots of other little ponies while on adventures."

"Yeah, but they're mostly Pegasus ponies. And they're stronger than us Earth ponies anyway."

"That's a good point. Maybe you'll just have to be satisfied with riding around with Danny or Tommy."

"I know, I know. But I really wish I were a little bigger. I can't help it if Franky's my favorite of the boys."

Posey just went back to watering her flowers. Cherries Jubilee walked along, wondering how she was going to get bigger. She was about as big as normal little ponies could get. She thought about stretching herself, but shook her head. That would make her feel like a piece of taffy. She walked around a little more, and ran across Julie who was throwing a tennis ball across the way.

"Hi," she said. "What are you doing? Playing fetch?"

"Oh hi, Cherries Jubilee," Julie said. "Yeah, actually, we are. I throw the tennis ball, and Sweet Stuff fetches it."

"It's really a great game," Sweet Stuff said, returning with the tennis ball. Julie threw it again.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

"Well, you're short, right?" Cherries Jubilee asked.

"Yep," Julie said. "But I'm only ten, after all."

"Do you ever wish you were taller?"

"Sometimes."

"How do you get bigger?"

"Bigger?" Sweet Stuff asked. "Why do you want to be bigger?"

"So Franky doesn't crush me when we go riding," Cherries Jubilee said. "He's heavy."

"But you won't grow any bigger, Cherries Jubilee," Sweet Stuff said. "You've grown enough. Just like the rest of us little ponies."

"Darn!" Cherries Jubilee shouted, and she walked off. Julie shrugged, and threw the tennis ball again.

Cherries Jubilee walked back to Paradise Estate and began pacing. Magic Star and Bow Tie walked up to her.

"Hi," Magic Star said. "Bow Tie and I are going for a walk."

"Want to come with us?" Bow Tie said.

"Okay, sure," Cherries Jubilee replied. "I don't have anything else to do anyway."

The three Earth Ponies left Paradise Estate and started walking into the woods. It was a nice day. There was no point in staying inside, wasting it. Of course, if Cherries Jubilee was a little taller, she'd be riding with Franky through the woods, instead of walking through it with Magic Star and Bow Tie. Cherries Jubilee turned to her two friends and smiled sneakily.

"Last one to the edge of the forest is a rotten cherry!" she shouted, and took off.

"Hey!" Magic Star shouted. "No fair!"

"You got a head start!" Bow Tie yelled, as she and Magic Star started running after Cherries Jubilee.

Bow Tie and Magic Star managed to catch up with Cherries Jubilee at the edge of the forest, and ended up in some kind of garden. The flowers and fruits were huge!

"I don't think we're in Ponyland anymore," Magic Star said. "Look at the size of those apples!"

"Applejack would have a field day with them," Bow Tie said.

"Gee, this place is big," Cherries Jubilee replied. "I wonder how everything got so big?"

"Must be something in the water," Magic Star said. "Come on, guys. Let's head back to Paradise Estate. Last one there's a rotten egg!"

"I'm a rotten egg," Cherries Jubilee said. "I'll be with you in just a few minutes."

"Okay," Bow Tie said, and she and Magic Star galloped off.

Cherries Jubilee wanted to look around the garden a little more. That, and she was getting thirsty. She came across a pond, bent down, and took a drink of water. Then she started back toward Paradise Estate. Everybody was doing what they had been doing when she left. She ran over to Franky, who was sitting on the grass, plucking blades out one by one.

"How 'bout a ride, Franky?" she asked.

"No, thanks, Jube," Franky said, shaking his head. "I'm too tall, remember?"

"Aw, come on, Franky. I have a feeling things are going to get bigger."

"For some strange reason," Galaxy said. "So do I."

Franky shrugged, and walked off. He had enough pony playtime for one day.

The next morning, Posey was in her garden, watering her flowers. As she was watering, Cherries Jubilee walked over to her.

"Hi, Posey," she said. "Watering your flowers again?"

"They need to be watered every day, don't you know," Posey said, as she watered her garden. Then she looked up at Cherries Jubilee, and promptly dropped her watering can. She just stared at her coral colored friend, wide eyed, and mouth opened.

"What are you staring at?" Cherries Jubilee asked.

"You're bigger than you were yesterday!" Posey shouted.

"I am?"

Cherries Jubilee didn't realize that. She didn't even realize she was a little bigger than Posey. Not by much.

"Hey, I _am_ bigger!" she shouted. "Look at me! I'm bigger!"

"I wonder how it happened?" Posey asked.

"Who cares how it happened? This is great! This is better than great! Wheeee! I can't wait until Franky gets here!"

Cherries Jubilee ran off, on cloud nine, since she was bigger. She began turning pony cartwheels. Galaxy looked at her oddly.

"How did you get bigger?" she asked.

"I don't know," Cherries Jubilee said. "But isn't it great?!"

"I don't know. It may be good for you now, but I have a feeling this isn't the end of this."

"You worry too much, Galaxy," Truly said walking over. "You know Cherries Jubilee wanted to be bigger so Franky could ride her around. I say there's nothing to worry about."

"Thank you, Truly," Cherries Jubilee said.

"Us Earth Ponies have to stick together, don't you know," Truly said, and she walked off.

A few moments later, Paradise and Medley flew down to Ponyland, with Franky and Megan. Franky noticed Cherries Jubilee, and just stared at her.

"Uhhh, Jube?" he asked. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it is!" Cherries Jubilee shouted. "Who'd you think?"

"Well, you're a little bigger than you were yesterday."

"I know! Isn't it great! How 'bout a ride around Dream Valley, Franky?"

"Well . . . . . okay, I guess."

Franky climbed on Cherries Jubilee, and the little pony took off. Megan just stared after them, a little surprised.

"What happened to Cherries Jubilee?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Galaxy said. "Yesterday, she was the size of a normal little pony, and this morning, she was bigger."

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter much to Cherries Jubilee. After all, she wanted to be bigger so Franky could ride her."

Galaxy nodded, and she and Megan walked off. Meanwhile, Cherries Jubilee was taking Franky around Dream Valley and back again, about three times.

"I think we'd better stop now, Jube," Franky said. "My legs are getting a little stiff. Besides, if I do this any longer, I'm gonna be bow legged. That's not attractive to girls."

"Sure, Franky," Cherries Jubilee said, stopping. Franky climbed off her back, and stretched.

"Hi," Moondancer said, as she came over. "Going out riding?"

"We were," Franky said. "But I needed to get off. I'll see you later, Jube. Bye, Moondancer."

"Bye," Cherries Jubilee said. Then she turned to Moondancer. "I love this!"

"Well, careful what you wish for," Moondancer said. "You might just get it. And then it could backfire on you."

"Indeed," Wind Whistler said. "You might be bigger, Cherries Jubilee, but being bigger doesn't necessarily mean it's better than being smaller."

"Oh don't worry," Cherries Jubilee said. "I probably won't get that much bigger, anyway!"

Cherries Jubilee ran off. Wind Whistler and Moondancer looked at each other, not quite knowing what to do next. The day went on. Cherries Jubilee was enjoying her newfound height. She kept turning cartwheels all day, and running around, cheering. The other little ponies just looked at her as if she were crazy.

"It's very strange," Galaxy said.

"Well, she'd better slow down," Cupcake said. "She could get the hiccups."

Galaxy nodded. She and Cupcake continued to watch Cherries Jubilee prance around like crazy. When the sun set, she was still running around. Medley and FirefFireflyly were staring at her.

"Slow down there," Medley said.

"Yeah, Whizzer's the fast one, not you, Cherries Jubilee," Firefly said.

"Sorry," Cherries Jubilee said. "I can't help it! I'm just so happy!"

Cherries Jubilee halted for a moment. Then, as Cupcake predicted, she hiccupped. Firefly and Medley looked at each other oddly for a moment.

"Huh," Firefly said. "What do you know? Cupcake was right."

"I'd better stop running around like crazy like this," Cherries Jubilee said. "Or else these hiccups won't go away."

Cherries Jubilee, Firefly, and Medley walked back to Paradise Estate. Cherries Jubilee continued to hiccup. The next morning, Danny and Tommy were sitting outside Paradise Estate with Galaxy. The boys were examining baseball cards.

"Hi, guys," Cherries Jubilee said, walking over. "How's it going?"

"Hi, Cherries Jubilee," Tommy said.

"Whoa!" Danny shouted. "Cherries Jubilee, I don't know if you noticed, but . . . . uhh . . . ."

"You're nearly as big as Megan!" Galaxy shouted.

"Yeah?" Cherries Jubilee asked. "Wow! I'm gonna go find Franky!"

"And I'm going to go find Megan," Galaxy said. "This isn't natural."

"Yeah," Danny replied. "I'll go with you."

Galaxy, Danny, and Megan walked out to a field, where Cherries Jubilee was running around, with Franky on her back. Franky was enjoying it, a lot.

"Who does he think he is?" Danny asked. "The Lone Ranger?"

"Heigh ho, Jubilee!" Franky shouted, in true "Lone Ranger" fashion. "Away!"

"Hold it a second, you two," Megan said. Cherries Jubilee halted, and Franky climbed off her back.

"What's up, Megan?" Franky asked.

"Well, Galaxy, you were right," Megan said, getting a good close look at Cherries Jubilee. "She _is_ as tall as I am."

"And that's just on all fours," Fluey said. "Imagine if she were standing on her hind legs!"

"Something strange is going on, Megan," Galaxy said. "It's not normal for a little pony to grow this big."

"What are you worried about?" Cherries Jubilee asked. "You know I wanted to be bigger so Franky could ride me!"

"I could ride you before, you know," Franky said.

"Yeah, but not for very long," Cherries Jubilee said.

"I'm beginning to agree with Galaxy, though, Jube. Something's fishy about all this."

"Aw come on! Everything's working out fine!"

With that, Cherries Jubilee walked off, leaving a very confused Megan, Franky, Danny, and Galaxy. All of them looked at each other and shrugged. That night, Cherries Jubilee walked into Paradise Estate for a good night's sleep. She was tired from running around all day. In fact, as she slept, she got the hiccups again. But when she hiccupped, she grew! And the more she hiccupped, the more she grew! Of course, her hiccups were keeping all the other little ponies awake.

"Hey Cherries Jubilee, turn down those hiccups!" Gusty shouted. "We're trying to sleep!"

But Cherries Jubilee didn't hear her. She just kept hiccupping, and kept right on growing. All the other little ponies gathered around her to watch.

"How is she doing that?" Cupcake asked.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling we're going to be crowded out of the Estate!" Magic Star shouted.

And she was right. Cherries Jubilee began to fill up space in the room. All the other little ponies backed out as fast as they could. Cherries Jubilee just grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until finally, she filled the entire room! And she just kept right on growing, too! Finally, she yawned, and woke up.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked. When she stood up, her head went through the roof. CRASH! Ribbon, Lofty, and Lickety Split just looked at her.

"Oooohhhh," they said.

"Hey, what are you baby ponies doing up so late?" Cherries Jubilee asked.

"We're not the baby ponies," Lickety Split said.

"Then how come . . . ." Cherries Jubilee started. Then she looked down, and saw that she was through the roof of the Estate. "YIKES!"

"Yikes is right!" Fizzy shouted.

"Somebody better go get Megan," Gusty said.

"I'll get her," Firefly said. "Paradise, you go down and get Franky. He's gotta see this!"

"On my way!" Paradise shouted, and she and Firefly were off.

"Well, now what do we do?" Gusty asked. "We can't fit inside the estate if Cherries Jubilee is in there!"

"We'll just have to make the best of the situation," Ribbon said. "Cherries Jubilee, do you think you could squeeze out of there?"

"What am I? A magician?" Cherries Jubilee said. "I'm stuck!"

"I hate to say this, Ribbon, but I think we may have to tear down the walls of the Estate," Buttons said.

"I guess it's the only way to get her out of there," Ribbon said.

"We may need a few extra hands for that," Lickety Split said, glancing at North Star, Heart Throb, Lofty, Medley, and Whizzer.

"I get the message," Lofty said. "Come on, guys. Let's see if we can catch up with Firefly and Paradise."

Within moments, all the Pegasus Ponies returned with Megan, Danny, Molly, Julie, Tommy, Anne, and Franky. Franky took one look at Cherries Jubilee and whistled.

"I see what you mean, Paradise," he said.

"Hi, Franky," Cherries Jubilee said, sheepishly.

"And she does mean high!" Anne shouted, as Lofty landed. "Good grief! Who does she think she is? Ponyzilla?!"

"Jube, how in the world did this happen?!" Franky shouted.

"I don't know," Cherries Jubilee said. "One minute I'm sleeping, and the next, well . . ."

"She got the hiccups," Gusty said.

"And whenever she hiccupped, she grew," Fizzy said.

"Do you think it might be magic?" Sweet Stuff asked.

"I don't know how else to explain it," Franky replied, shaking his head.

"Then I guess we go to the Mushromp," Megan said. "Cherries Jubilee, you come too."

"If she can get out of the Estate," Anne said.

Cherries Jubilee managed to pull herself out, causing the walls to come crashing down. Then she swatted Anne with her tail.

"Hey! Watch it!" Anne shouted.

Cherries Jubilee didn't respond. She just followed Megan, Franky, Gusty and Fizzy to the Mushromp. However, whenever she walked, the ground shook, and everybody fell to the ground.

"This isn't working," Gusty said.

"Looks like we're gonna have to ride," Franky said. "Get down here, Jube. You're gonna have to be a Pony Limousine."

Cherries Jubilee got down on her stomach so the others could climb up. Then she started towards the Mushromp.

"The rest of you put the Estate back together," Gusty said as the group left.

"What?" Danny asked.

"She's gotta be kidding!" Anne shouted. "It'll take us all night to put the Estate back together!"

"Well, we'd better get started," Julie said, picking up a piece of the wall. "Come on, everybody."

"I'll go get the Bushwoolies to help," Sweet Stuff said, and she walked off.

In the meantime, Cherries Jubilee and the others made it to the Mushromp, nearly stomping on the trees in the area. Franky climbed down Cherries Jubilee's tail, and knocked on the Moochick's door. When he didn't get an answer right away, he banged even harder.

"Mr. Moochick! Get up!" he shouted. "We need your help!"

"My, my, my, my," the Moochick said, opening the door. "When are you little ponies going to learn to help yourselves?"

"When we learn some more magic tricks," Gusty said, as she and Fizzy winked out off of Cherries Jubilee's back, and winked back in on the ground. Megan got down using Franky's method.

"What seems to be the trouble this time?" the Moochick asked. "And if you've come to ask me about the sudden earthquake, I can't help you."

"We already know about that," Franky said. "Cherries Jubilee caused it."

"But she's just a little pony," the Moochick said.

"Little doesn't describe her anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Franky took a deep breath and stepped to the side, so the Moochick could come out of his house. He saw Cherries Jubilee, and just gaped.

"Hi, Mr. Moochick," Cherries Jubilee said.

"You sure are," the Moochick said.

"See what I mean?" Franky asked.

"How did she get like this, Mr. Moochick?" Fizzy asked.

"I'm not entirely too sure," the Moochick said. "There must be something in my books that causes pony growth."

"She started out yesterday morning a little bigger," Fizzy said.

"Then she was about as big as Megan this morning," Gusty said.

"And now she's Ponyzilla!" Franky shouted.

"And every time I grew, I had the hiccups," Cherries Jubilee said. "Must've been something I ate."

"Well, what did you eat in the past few days?" Megan asked.

Cherries Jubilee thought it over, and then took a deep breath.

"Sixty-five cupcakes," she said. "Forty-nine apples, seventy-six cherries, twenty-five banana cream pies, a hundred and twelve cookies, twenty-two gallons of ice cream, twelve layer cakes, thirty-seven boxes of oatmeal cream pies, fifty-six strawberries, eighty-four cups of custard, five gallons of rainbow sherbet . . . . ."

"And a partridge in a pear tree," Franky joked. "Good grief, no wonder you're as big as a house!"

"And I took a drink out of this stream in a garden I found while racing with Bow Tie and Magic Star," Cherries Jubilee said, glaring at Franky.

"Garden you said?" the Moochick asked.

"That's right," Cherries Jubilee said. "Everything in that garden was huge!"

"Hmm," the Moochick said. "I may have something that can help you after all. Follow me."

Franky, Megan, Fizzy, and Gusty followed the Moochick into the house. Cherries Jubilee tried to get in, but she got stuck in the doorway.

"Uhh, maybe you should stay out there, Jube," Franky said.

"Good idea," Cherries Jubilee said, and tried to pull herself out, but she was completely stuck.

"I can't get out!" she yelled.

"Everybody push!" Megan shouted.

The others ran to Cherries Jubilee, and tried to push her out of the doorway, by pushing on her nose. It wasn't easy, by they managed to do it, although the Moochick's doorway was never going to be the same again.

"Sorry about your door, Mr. Moochick," Cherries Jubilee said.

"Yes well," the Moochick said. He picked up a book, and began looking through it. The others looked over his shoulder.

"Ah ha! Here it is!" he shouted, picking up a book. "The stream must have been in the Garden of Giants."

"I think that's a little obvious," Franky said.

"Yeah, tell us something we don't know," Gusty said.

"How do we get Cherries Jubilee back to normal size?" Fizzy asked.

"Well, let me see," the Moochick said, and he began turning the pages in his book rapidly. Franky glanced at Megan and the two ponies, and rolled his eyes.

"Do you believe this?" he asked.

"What choice do we have, Franky?" Gusty asked.

"I found it! Here it is!" the Moochick shouted. "You must find the Mountain of Midgets and have Cherries Jubilee drink from the stream there."

"Garden of Giants, Mountain of Midgets," Franky said. "Good grief. Next think you know, he'll tell us to go to the planet of One Eyed One Horned Flying Purple People Eaters."

Franky, Megan, Gusty, and Fizzy left the Mushromp to go back to the Estate, in order to tell the others what was going on.

"Mountain of Midgets?" Paradise asked.

"Yeah, do you know how to get there?" Gusty asked.

"I think I might know the way," Paradise said.

"Perfect!" Franky shouted, jumping on her back. "Come on, Jube! We'll fix this yet!"

Franky, Paradise, and Cherries Jubilee walked off. Of course, as Cherries Jubilee walked, the ground shook, and the walls of Paradise Estate came crashing down. Again.

"Aw man," Danny groaned.

"Not again," Firefly said.

"Jericho, anyone?" Anne asked.

"Come on," Lofty sighed. "Back to the ol' salt mines."

The ponies and their friends began gathering up the walls, boards, and nails and began to put Paradise Estate back together. Again.

"I hope they manage to find the Mountain of Midgets," Lickety Split said. "My nerves can't take much more of this!"

Paradise managed to find the local mountain district in Ponyland. She, Franky, and Cherries Jubilee were looking around for the mountain they were looking for.

"So how big is this mountain?" Franky asked.

"Not very big," Paradise said.

"Then how's Jube gonna get in?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"We just came to it," Cherries Jubilee said. "I take it that's the Mountain of Midgets."

Paradise and Franky looked down, and saw a small mountain in the middle of all the big ones.

"That's it all right," Paradise said.

"Well, now what?" Franky asked.

"Now we talk to the Midgets," Paradise said. "Cherries Jubilee, you stay out here."

"Sure," Cherries Jubilee said. "I don't have anywhere else to go."

Cherries Jubilee sat down, and once she did, the ground began to shake.

"You could've at least done that a little more gently!" Franky yelled.

"Sorry," Cherries Jubilee said.

Paradise and Franky flew to a cave that was on the edge of the mountain, where they encountered one of the said Midgets. He was even shorter than Tommy!

"Welcome to the Mountain of Midgets, travelers," he said. "What brings you here?"

"We need some water from your stream," Paradise said. "Our friend drank some water from the Garden of Giants."

"Yeah, and now she's humongous!" Franky shouted. "There she is out there."

"Hi," Cherries Jubilee said, looking into the opening of the cave. The midget looked a little surprised.

"Whoa!" he shouted. "That's a big pony!"

"So can we have some water or what?" Franky asked.

"Certainly," the midget said. "Follow me."

The midget led Franky and Paradise through the cave and into the valley. He took a cup that was sitting on a rock and filled it with water. Then he handed it to Franky.

"You keep cups on the rocks?" Franky asked.

"Yes," the midget said. "Good luck!"

"Thanks," Franky said, climbing on Paradise.

Franky and Paradise flew out of the cave, and over to Cherries Jubilee.

"Okay, Jube!" Franky shouted. "Open wide!"

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" Cherries Jubilee said as she opened her mouth as wide as humanly (ponyly?) possible.

Franky poured the water into Cherries Jubilee's mouth. She hiccupped and began to shrink.

"It's working, Franky!" Paradise shouted.

"Thank goodness," Franky said. He and Paradise watched as Cherries Jubilee hiccupped and shrank down. But their smiles quickly turned to frowns.

"Uh oh," Paradise said.

"Ooohhhh boy," Franky replied. "Back to the Moochick's."

Franky, Paradise, and Cherries Jubilee went back to the Moochick's house for some more advice. By the time they got back, Paradise Estate was finally put back together, although it was a little lopsided.

"We'll never make it as architects," Sweet Stuff said.

"Yeah, that's for sure," Franky said, making a face.

"By the way," Buttons said. "Where's Cherries Jubilee?"

"Well, we went to the Mountain of Midgets," Franky said. "And gave Jube the water, and she started hiccupping, and she began shrinking, and, well . . . . ."

Franky reached into his pocket and pulled out a very tiny pony. It was Cherries Jubilee.

"What in the world happened to her?!" Gusty shouted.

"She shrank a little too much," Paradise said.

"This is embarrassing," Cherries Jubilee said.

"Don't worry, Jube, the Moochick said you'll be back to your normal size in a week," Franky said.

"A week?!" Cherries Jubilee shouted.

"In the meantime, instead of Franky riding you around, you can ride Franky around," Posey said.

Everybody started laughing. Franky shook his head, and put Cherries Jubilee onto his shoulder and walked off.

THE END


End file.
